The present invention relates to a molded housing for an electronic circuit.
Molded housings for accommodating electronic circuits are known. They are used, in particular, as chip housings, e.g., for accommodating sensor chips or the similar circuits. Their advantage is that they completely encapsulate the circuit integrated inside. The common feature of the housing designs known from the related art is that they are contacted via leads that extend laterally out of the housing. Via these leads, the chip housing is mounted on and/or contacted to a printed circuit board or a substrate using a soldering process. The disadvantage of these known designs is that the mounting and/or contacting to the printed circuit board or a substrate must take place via the leads, which requires laborious assembly steps which are complicated to control and are prone to error. Assembly steps of this type are also very costly. The current design and the resultant assembly expense are disadvantageous especially for molded housings that require very few electrical contacts (e.g., sensor chips).